boktaifandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Gun
300px|right|thumb|Gun concepts Solar Guns are magic weapons that harness the power of the sun to fire bolts of energy to destroy and/or purify enemies. Gun del Sol Django's primary weapon in the Game Boy Advance series of Boktai games. The Solar Gun was once his father, Red Ringo's gun, and can be upgraded in several different ways. Frames Frames allow the Gun to shoot differently. For example, a certain frame can allow the gun to shoot rapid-fire bursts, while another frame causes your gun to shoot a spreaded beam. Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hands *''Shot and Spread:'' Fighter, Knight, Crusader and Dragoon *''Sword:'' Fencer, Swordsman, Swordmaster and Samurai *''Spin:'' Axel, Vortex, Tornado and Tempest *''Blast:'' Spear, Lance, Javelin and Phalanx *''Rapid Fire:'' Knife, Dagger, Gradius and Calamity *''Special Shot:'' Juggler, Wizard, Stalker, Beatmania and Guardian *''Dark Gun Part:'' Phantom Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack *'Fighter:' Django's basic frame, and one of the least costly ones. It allows him to fire single Solar shots. *'Wizard:' This frame allows for Django to fire a fan of five Solar shots, covering a large area at once. *'Hoop:' This frame allows for Django to fire expanding ring-shaped Solar shots. *'Calamity:' This frame allows for Django to fire five Solar shots in succession. *'Dragoon:' This frame allows for Django to charge his Solar shots for more power. Doing so will cause recoil. *'Bomber:' This frame allows for Django to fire short-range Solar grenades. These can pass over walls, blow open weak walls, and generate a sound to distract enemies. *'Beatmania:' The weakest of the frames, this allows for Django to fire Solar shots that make sounds on impact. *'Samurai:' This frame allows for Django to fire lasers that pierce through enemies. *'Bubbles:' This frame allows for Django to fire bubble-like Solar shots. On impact, this will further split into smaller bubbles that will deal more damage to the enemy. *'Tempest:' This frame allows for Django to fire in a continuous spread around him, damaging nearby enemies. *'Stalker:' This frame allows for Django to fire homing Solar shots that curve towards the nearest enemy. *'Juggler:' This frame allows for Django to fire Solar shots that can bounce off walls. Lenses Lenses allow the Solar Gun to shoot different elements (The equivalent of Lunar Knights' terrenials) and they each have three levels: I, II, and III. The more you use them, the more likely that they will level up. When they level up, they will do more damage. In Boktai 3, they don't level up and the Dark Lens was replaced by the Astro Lens. *'Sol:' Cause sol damage, first lens available. *'Luna:' Cause no damage, but push enemy back (uses no energy). *'Fire:' Cause fire Damage, melts Ice Blocks. *'Ice:' Cause ice Damage, put out fire. *'Cloud:' Cause cloud damage, break Stone Blocks with two shots. *'Earth:' Cause earth damage, revive plants. *'Dark:'` Deal Dark damage, hurt enemies. *'Star:' Charge straight to solar station, see how much solar energy you have stored. *'Astro:' Uses energy from Solar Bank instead of energy gauge. Batteries Batteries store energy. The bigger the battery, the more energy it can store. You will keep every battery you find on your journey, So it's a good idea to keep them all charged up to swap out if you don't have time to charge. Grenades Although completely optional, these small bombs have a variety of uses, from finding hidden items to the standard exploding variety. Guild Solar Guns In Lunar Knights, The Guild uses many different types of Solar Guns to combat Vampires. *'Bomber:' (ボマー) This Solar Gun converts the sun's energy into Explosive grenades, which, though their range is somewhat limited, can fire over walls and other obsticals. This gun was a personal favorite of Lucian's (Sabata in the Japanese version) when he was a Guild gunslinger by the name of Sartana. Upgrading this gun will increase the area of effect of its shots. *'Dragoon:' (ドラグナー, Dragoner in Japan) This Solar Gun is a lot like a flamethrower or blowtorch. It expells a stream of energy in the form of the current terrennial Aaron has equipped, and for anyone else, it will shoot Sol energy. The Guild's current leader, Ernest, favors this Solar Gun. Upgrading this gun will increase the damage and size of the flame. *'Knight:' (ナイト) A standard Solar gun in the form of a pistol, used by a majority of the Guild members. It fires small bursts of energy, but later in the game, it can be upgraded to fire charged shots for more damage. Do note that using the charged shots will cause recoil. * Ninja: (ニンジャ) Dual Solar pistols that are a little smaller and lighter then the standard Knight (mentioned above), these weapons don't do much damage per shot as the other guns. However, the rapid-fire shots can pelt enemies with with a constant steam of bullets, so the damage can really add up. This is a favorite of Kay's, the Guild's Second-in-Command. Upgrading this gun will increase its rate of fire. *'Witch:' (ウィッチ) This Solar Gun is a homing rocket launcher, whose rockets will automatically aim for the nearest enemy. This gun was once Sartana's, but was inherited by Bea of the Guild. Upgrading this gun will increase its rate of fire. Other appearances *In the Mega Man Battle Network series, there are Battle Chips of the Gun del Sol. *Solar Gun: Knight can be obtained as a secret weapon in ''Metal Gear Solid 4, ''however, it is a non-lethal weapon, only able to knock out enemy soldiers. Humorously, it is more effective against Vamp. Category:Solar Guns